


Get your Skates on!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: How to get original and special Yuletide moments captured on film forever with a different type of visit to Santa.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020





	Get your Skates on!

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for the Holiday Hideaway was:  
> Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood  
> location: Florida  
> Holiday Tradition; Ice Skating with Santa.
> 
> Thank you to Hermiones Haven for organising the Fest.

"That's a brilliant idea! they will absolutely love it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know they will, it's an unusual idea to be honest, not something I'd heard of before...but when Ron told me about it, I thought bingo-problem sorted." replied her Husband.

"We can get an international Portkey and go for the day, just pack a few things in my trusty beaded bag and away we go!"

"Ahhh Lass you certainly know how to be organised! That's what I love about you, write a list, wave your wand and bam its done" Oliver Wood winked at his wife.

"Well it helps to be a bit pedantic when you have three small children to get to Florida to go Ice skating with Santa, and as they don't do this kind of thing in Hogsmeade we have to plan it properly." answered Hermione.

"At least it ticks all the boxes, a visit to Santa, Ice skating for Jack and new Yuletide clothes for the girls and Photos for all the Grandparents and a day out for a bit of lovely, warm Florida sun for us!" said Oliver.

"Be nice to have a bit of sun and a change of scene from the snow of Hogsmeade...I will go and Floo call the Ministry to get the ball rolling for the International Portkey to Florida." Hermione said.

She kissed her husband on his cheek and left the kitchen to go into the study and floo call the ministry, while Hermione did this task, her husband went to collect their children from Ron and Lavender Weasleys home where they were on a playdate with their children.

Ron and Lavender had two daughters called Rose and Amelia who were five and three, Hermione and Oliver had three children, Jackson who was five and twin girls Mabel and Elsie who were just three.

All the children got along generally well, Ron and Lavender lived on the other side of Hogsmeade from the Woods, it would only take Oliver about ten minutes to walk to the small cottage, he enjoyed the cold crisp air and it made a change from apparating everywhere. 

Oliver arrived at The Weasleys house and walked up the path to the front door, which opened before he had even knocked on it, greeted by a smiling Ron.

"Hello Mate, how are you? come in, come in...would you like a cuppa?"

"Hi Ron, no thanks, just come to get the bairns, hope they have been good today." replied Oliver.

"Been great, the Girls love it when your lot come on a playdate, have you told them about the Santa thing yet?"

"No, Hermione is at home organising the portkeys to Florida now, and then will book the Santa Skate thing after, we won't tell the weans until just before we go, otherwise they will get too excited and drive us potty by going on about it!" laughed Oliver.

"Hermione is great at organising things, she did a fantastic job with our wedding, you did well marrying a brilliant Witch like my best friend!"

"Aye I did, she is the best thing since quidditch and the demise of "You-know-who", now let me say a quick hello to Lavender and your wee lasses and then we will leave you in peace."

Oliver then went into the front room where a very pregnant Lavender Weasley was sitting on the settee reading to five small children who were sat on the floor at her feet.

"Hello Lavender lass, how are you?" asked Oliver.

"Hi Oliver, we are very well thank you, kicking my bladder to bits is this lad of ours, the kids have all been good today." Lavender replied smiling.

At the sound of his voice all five children turned their heads, jumped up and threw themselves at him amid shouts of "Daddy!" and "Uncle Ollie".

"Hello Bairns! Jackson, Mavis, Elsie are you ready to go home and see Mummy? get your cloaks and say thank you for having us today to Aunty Lavender and Uncle Ron."

The children got all their things, then bade the Weasleys farewell after thanking them for having over to play.

Once Oliver had gathered his children together, he also thanked Ron and Lavender again for minding them, he them got them to hold onto his cloak for side along apparition home, they had done this several times so it was a smooth operation mostly, they disappeared with a loud crack and then were back home.

Back at home, Oliver got the children to put their cloaks away in the hall cupboard along with their bags and boots, they then went into the living where Hermione was sitting.

"Hello Darlings, have you all had a lovely time at Rose and Amelia's house?" she said as the Children ran in to hug their mother.

"Yes Mummy, we played quidditch with Uncle Ron and Wizard chess, then we had beans on toast for lunch and then we had a story, then daddy came and got us and now we are home with you!" said Jackson in one long sentence.

"Me, Mavis, Rose and Melia played dollies." Elsie told her mother.

"Aunty Lav readed us a story, I like stories...can we have six stories at bedtime please Mummy?" Elsie asked her Mother.

"I'm sure we can have some stories, but not six, are you ready to have your tea now? Daddy and I have a surprise to tell you later."

With cries of excitement the children went into the kitchen to have their tea, afterwards Hermione told the children that they were going to see Santa, but it was going to be extra special as they had to go all the way to America to see him, Oliver then said that they were going to Orlando in Florida, where Santa was going to be at a very special Ice rink where they were going to Skate with him.

Jackson shouted out with delight, he loved Ice skating, he had first done it last winter at the Hogsmeade outdoor rink, he had gone along to watch with his father, Oliver was a good skater and had taken Jackson on the ice with him, while Hermione had watched with the twins, she was not a fan as she had found it hard to balance, Jackson had taken after Oliver with good sporting prowess, he went Ice skating regularly with his Dad.

The girls were happy to be seeing Santa and asked if they could wear their Fairy costumes and have a photo with him.

Hermione told the children that they would have lots of photos with Santa as he was going to be with them for quite a while, and as he was from the North pole, Ice skating was a good thing to do, there was lots of Ice at the north pole.

Jackson said why was he going to be in Florida and not at the North Pole, Oliver answered that maybe Santa had to get a present for Mrs Clause without spoiling the surprise for her and also Santa needed a break because he was such a busy person and perhaps didn't get much time to Ice skate at the North pole, but he would in Florida.

This explanation satisfied Jackson, Hermione told them that they were going the next day and that it was now time for a bath, a story then bedtime.

Once the children had been put to bed Hermione told Oliver the plan for their trip, she had packed her beaded bag with all the things they needed, she explained they all had new matching Yuletide jumpers, spare dresses and outfits for Jackson, Elsie and Mavis, plenty of spending money, sun screen potion if needed as it could be hot, camera for their own photographs.

Oliver asked if the portkeys were in order, Hermione replied that the Ministry would send it five minutes before their time slot of nine o'clock in the morning, it would be a Baked bean tin, they would use it to return at five o'clock that evening.

The next day the Woods travelled by portkey to Orlando in Florida, the journey went smoothly they landed in an alley next to the Ice rink where the Skating with Santa was going to take place.

The Children had a wonderful, magical time meeting Santa, they had an hour with him, Jackson loved skating with Santa, and the girls loved it when a sleigh was bought onto the Ice and they sat inside under a tartan blanket as they were pushed around by Santa, he was played by a retired Wizard who worked when magical families booked the Skating with Santa, the sleigh wasn't part of the experience for muggles only for mages.

Hermione, Oliver, Jackson, Mavis and Elsie posed for photos all wearing their matching Yuletide jumpers, there were lots of great pictures of Jackson skating with Santa and of the girls in their sleigh, they were given as Yule gifts for the various Grandparents.

At five o'clock they got the portkey back home to Hogsmeade after an amazing and magical day that the family would always treasure.


End file.
